Lee's Fantastic Discovery
by Maddog24
Summary: A blind date brings Lee to learn an ancient secret technique that he can't seem to remember how to do. With a challenge from Guy will Lee remember this in time to defeat his sensei in mastering the technique of intercourse? Contains crack coupling.
1. Chapter 1 It begins

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the Naruto world.

**Lee's Fantastic Discovery**

The sun beat down through a crack in the shade and centered on Might Guy as he awoke from it. The nightmare he had that night, seemed all too real for him as he yawned and stretched. With the crack of first sunlight it was time to start his morning workout.

As he looked around, it was not the same and he didn't feel the same. The corner of his eye and to his left laid Jiraiya who was on his knees with his face against the wall. Guy couldn't help but blink, as this was something he had seen in his dream. Looking closer he could see that there were cracks in the wall and a bit of dried blood from where the old sage had hit the wall.

A shiver had run down his spine as he turned and looked to the right where he had hoped he wouldn't find another part of his dream. Turning slowly he saw a blond woman on her back. The blankets were not covering her and the very large breasts of this woman were exposed.

Guy's mouth dropped open as he looked at her. His eyes traced her voluptuous body from the sheet that covered only part of her lower body and stomach, right up past her breasts and shoulders to her neck and that somewhat youthful face to the diamond shaped mark on her forehead. His heart dropped and every nerve in his body tingled as he tensed up. There was no mistaking who lay naked next to him in this bed.

A knock came to the door and it slowly creaked open. More sunlight entered the room as a shadowy figure stepped into the room. "Lady Tsunade, it's time to arise and great the day we have a lot of work to …" the voice spoke but stopped suddenly. The light had blinded Guy so he couldn't see the person but he could tell who it was from her voice. A gasp came from the woman and almost the same time a loud "Oink!" was heard from the small pig in her arms.

"Oh my I um, better come back later" the woman said in apanic as she quickly vanished from site closing the door and blocking the light of day back out of the dark room. It was clear to Guy that he was not in his own home at this point and he leapt from the bed as the voice of the woman still lying there spoke. One eye opened as she said "either come back to bed or GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The thunderous voice of the fifth Hokage sent another chill down his spine as he looked around. He was not dressed and nothing was covering his shame. His green jumpsuit was also not in plain sight. A moan from the woman who was waking up was heard and he knew from history that she was not a pleasant person to deal with in the morning so his clothes could wait.

On a normal day, Guy would start off with some pushups and squat thrusts to warm up before his jog but this was not a normal day and his nightmare seemed to have been a reality. Without a word, Guy bolted out the door to the hall where he could see Shizune leaning against the wall still with her hand on her forehead.

Jogging past the dark haired woman, he smiled and gave her his thumbs up nice guy pose as if nothing had happened as the girl stared speechless. "Good day Shizune I must get back to my jogging" he said as he jogged out of the Hokage office and down the street. Once again Tonton the small pig from the arms of Shizune called out "OINK!" as he left.

With his jog, Guy was trying to remember what all had taken place in this nightmare and what events and taken place before this. With his normal smile with the wide glimmering teeth was on his face as he was thinking and he didn't seem to notice that all the people in the streets had stopped and were watching him. A simple thumb up from the large eye browed man would greet each person as he jogged past them.

Slowly his memory was coming back to him as to how he had landed himself in the bed of Tsunade and he started to retrace his steps backwards in his mind. "I must tell Lee!" Guy exclaimed as he picked up his pace in the direction of his home.

Meanwhile above the flower shop at about the same time as Guy had awoke, a much younger version of him also stretched and looked at the window that was shut keeping the sun from getting into the room. "What a glorious day! I wonder what the day's youthful mystery will bring me" he said as he looked down off the bed.

It was at that time he could see his green jump suit and orange leg warmers laid against a chair. He turned and looked to the bed he was now sitting on the edge of and there was a blond woman, she had nothing on at all and nothing covering her slim and milky white body.

There was no mistaking who that was. Lee hopped out of the bed and looked at her as the power of youth seemed to grow within his body and he could feel it inside him start to stir. The blond rolled to her side and looked at him.

"Lee, I can see you are ready to go again but two nights in a row is too much for me, now remember this was a favor for you and you are not to tell anyone what we did! Don't test me because I can read your mind anytime I want and I will know if you lied!" The blond spoke sternly as she looked at the boy who stood before her.

"Yes Ino, I will not tell anyone other than Guy-sensei but I must tell him" he said as he stepped off the bed and made his way to the green spandex suit that he had on before the night came to an end. Ino waved her hand to acknowledge that he could tell his sensei, knowing full well it was a losing battle to try and convince him otherwise.

As Lee started to dress himself, he glanced over at Ino who had been watching him. Her body was slightly curvy without her clothes on and he could see she had a very pale tone to her. He traced her body with his eyes taking in every single site as once again the power of youth was stirring and building and at the same time making it difficult to pull the spandex suit over his hips.

"You like what you see?" asked Ino with a smile across her face before her eyebrows went down. "Well take a good look because this will not happen again!" she told him before grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her.

"Yes Ino I understand, now I must be off to find Guy sensei" the bushy browed boy told her as he pulled his orange leggings over the suit. As he started to make way to the door, Lee turned and looked again at Ino. "I just wish to thank you for teaching me the ancient secret art of Intercourse, I have enjoyed these lessons every much"

"Just get out!" Ino said and pointed to the door as Lee nodded and walked out slipping on his shoes and starting off on his morning run to his sensei's home. With Lee gone, Ino laid back down grabbing a pillow and putting it over her body as she hugged it and looked up at the ceiling. "You know he wasn't half bad, actually he was much better than most…. But it was LEE!" she called out and threw her head back against the bed.

Lee ran down the street and didn't dawdle at all, he had to get back to his sensei and tell him the news of this new secret art of intercourse. He was sure that he had learned of its secrets before his sensei and in so would have won the challenge. His dream would be a reality if he could be better at intercourse than his master and yet he was sure there would be a few challengers along the way in his quest to master this technique. Tears started to flow from Lee's eyes as he ran. They were not tears of sadness but tears of joy and pride. "I will be the most splendid intercourse ninja of all time!" he called out as he started to run faster.

Lee had picked up his pace more than normal as he ran in the direction of his sensei. In his head he was saying over and over "I will be the most splendid ninja at intercourse and if someone is better than I will do intercourse one hundred times so I can beat that person. If they are still better I will do 1000 intercourse! I will not rest till I have mastered this intercourse technique and have become the best!" his tears still streamed as he started to recall the day before with his date and how this all began.


	2. Chapter 2 48 hours before

Disclaimer- Again I don't own any of the Naruto characters but I wish I did. A special thanks to RaeLin and 2-feathers-and-a-stone for the reviews. It means a lot to know someone is out there.

Forty-eight hours earlier

After hearing that a blind date has been set up for his star student, Might Guy set out to make the night even more special. In his heart Guy loved Lee like a son and he knew too well the awkwardness that many a man, let alone a guy such as Lee has around women. Guy was determined to make sure Lee didn't feel this awkward pain and so set out to find some herbs and roots to make something that could help Lee on this date.

Guy didn't have a lot of time to prepare for this, as the date was later that night so skipping his morning routine was a must. Guy grabbed a book of ancient remedies and set out to find the very best herbs and roots that would help Lee with his date. He set out on a long jog into the deepest part of the woods where he knew only the best of ingredients could be found.

This place was known as the herbal garden and contained many of the most powerful and secret plants the Leaf Village had. The trees were thick and the deer that the Nara family took care of and protected this area for generations. Only few knew of its existence and even fewer knew what any of its special inhabitants were or what they could be used for.

Searching the book as he entered the forest clearing, Guy started to gather the flowers, roots, berries, leaves and all that he could find. He would leave no stone unturned in finding this formula's ingredients. Guy looked at the list of what he would need. One by one he found each of his list as the deer looked on more entertained than frightened that the strange man was in the forest.

(2) Astragalus, Angelica, (8)Ginseng mix and match of the four different types, Ash bark, (3)Avena Sativa, (2)Blessed Thistle, (2)Burdock, Buckthorn, Black Walnut, Blue Vervain, Bayberry Bark, Burdock Root, Buckthorn Root, Black Cohosh, Buchu, Coltsfoot, Comfrey root, (2)Cayenne, (2)Chamomille, (2)Cascara Sagrada, Chaparral Leaf, Catnip, Cornsilk, (3)Dandelion root, (3)Dandelion, Damiana, Dong Quai, Dill seed, (3)Echinacea, False Unicorn, Fo-Ti, Fennel, (3)Ginkgo, Gota Kola, (3)Ginger, Ginger Root, Gentian, (2)Guarana, (2)Goldenseal, (2)Hawthorne Berry, (2)Horsetail, Hyssop, Hops, Hydrangea, Kola Nut, Kelp, Lobelia, Licorice, Lobelia, Motherwort, (2)Marshmallow, Mullein, Myrrh, (2)Mura Puama, Milk Thistle Seeds, Maca, Nettle, Nettle Leaf, (3)Oatstraw, Oregon Grape root, Pleurisy, (2)Pau D' Arco, Plantain, (2)Passion Flower, Prickley Cloves, Peppermint, Parsley, (2)Pleurisy root, Red Clover, Red Raspberry, Red Clover Blossoms, Suma, Sarsaparilla, (2)St. Johns Wort, Schizandra, (3)Scullcap, Sheep Sorrel, (2)Saw Palmetto, Slippery Elm, Turkey Rhubarb, (2)Valerian, Yellow Dock, Yarrow, and Yohimbi.

One by one he found each item on his list. In the book he was going to take several formulas in what should temporarily change the inner workings and chakra flow of Lee so that this date would go perfect. First off he wanted to work with what he believed would hinder Lee on this date. Immunity to alcohol, calming his demeanor, extra man power or stamina, mood support, brain power for thinking with the power of youth, alertness, strengthen his nerves system, and of course passion needed to be added to this so Lee could show his passion for more than training.

The second part of this formula was more to keep Lee under control so that he didn't fall prey to any bodily functions that could hamper this date. This would include heart support, breath, blood purified, infections, circulatory system, digestive aid, cleansing of his body, and prostrate support. Guy had also found some things that he wasn't sure about so adding them couldn't hurt, with Mensamends, Essiac and some other random ones that he was sure would help Lee on this date.

Guy boiled and churned all day mixing the herbs and roots together to form a powder. With this powder, Guy than placed it into the blender with some chakra infused ice cream to create a very special shake for Lee when he came over. Finally it had been the time Lee was to come over for a quick lunch before he would need to get ready for his date. A smile as wide as any man could possibly make crosses his face and Guy actually felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead causing goose bumps to form on his arms. The very thought of Lee coming over excited Guy to the point that his heart was pounding at a faster rate. Guy had prepared a hearty bowl of spicy curry and had the milk shake poured as he heard the voice of his young student.

"Guy Sensei!" called the voice of Lee from down the street as he happily walked with a hop in his step towards the home of Might Guy his beloved sensei and team leader. Lee still dressed in his normal green spandex jumpsuit with the orange leg warmers on called again as he reached for the door. "Guy Sensei!"

The door sprung open before Lee could turn the handle. "Lee!" Guy called out and embraced him with one of their normal hugs. Lee wrapped his arms around his sensei and embraced him as well. After several exchanges of the words "Guy sensei" and "Lee", the two walked into the house and closed the door.

"Well Lee I trust that you have done your training exceptionally hard today" Guy said to Lee as he motioned for him to sit at the table.

Lee nodded very enthusiastically with his words "Yes Guy sensei" he took his seat and smelled the curry, taking in its entire aroma before letting out his breath. "Wow Guy sensei! This curry smells much like the curry of life shop I cannot wait to eat!" he exclaimed.

Guy laughed as he took his seat across from Lee. "well Lee I am sure it is not quite as good as that shops special mixture but it was made with hard work and should be especially good for that reason alone so dig in" Guy told him as he took a spoon and started to eat himself. He then looked up at Lee who had started to eat. "Now Lee don't forget to drink all of that milk shake. I made for it for you! It will enhance your training techniques" he told him as he flashed his brilliant smile and his thumb up to Lee.

Lee nodded to Guy and returned the smile and thumbs up. "Yes Guy sensei right away!" he said as he took the glass and gulped it all down rather quickly finishing it and making sure he got every last drop from the glass before placing it back on the table.

Guy marveled at how fast Lee drank the shake. He knew it wasn't any harder to drink than a youthful power shake was to start off your day but it was still an impressive feat and one he was glad he had witnessed. "Lee I am proud of you! Your feats of skill always seem to impress me" he told his pupil between swallows as he continued eating the curry.

"Guy Sensei?" Lee asked looking up from his bowl of curry. He wasn't sure how to react to the feelings that grew inside when his teacher had told him he was proud. Then it flowed from his eyes the tears of joy. Soon Guy joined in the tears of joy.

"Lee you must stop this at once" cried Guy as he tried to keep a serious face. Lee looked at his sensei "I am trying sensei" he informed him. After a moment longer of tears in the eyes both Lee and Guy, they calmed down and finished the curry they had before them.

"Lee it is getting late you must hurry and get ready for the date Temari has set you on" He told Lee as he stood up.

Lee nodded as he wiped his mouth before Guy, "Yes Guy sensei! I must remember to thank Temari on my way home!" he told Guy before he too stood up.

The two embraced again as Guy held back his tears. Lee bowed and started for the door. "I will promise to continue to train no matter what this date brings Guy sensei" Lee said before giving him a large smile and a thumb up than walking outside and down the street, Guy rushed to the door to watch him leave and called out to him. "Go Lee, be all you can be tonight! Let the power of youth explode!" he encouraged him as Lee continued to walk with the hop in his step he has become accustom with.

On his way to his apartment, he felt a little different but nothing that would stop him from his date tonight. Temari happened to be hanging around near his apartment waiting to tell him where to meet his date. Shikamaru was with her leaning against the building in the shadows.

"Lee! Where have you been? You only have a few hours till you meet your date and I haven't told you where it is yet!" Temari scolded as Lee approached. Shikamaru snickered from behind her as he tried to hold it in.

"I am sorry Temari, I will rush home right away and get ready!" he said with encouragement and vigor in his voice. Temari nodded before she spoke again "Very good than meet your date at the Shushuya" she informed him before turning to Shikamaru. "Let's go before I decide to set you up on a date as well, in fact why don't you just head home and I will think about if I should set you up with one of those women who are always looking at you" she said walking off. Shikamaru nodded to Lee before fallow her. It wasn't long before she pointed in the other direction and Shikamaru hesitantly nodded then turned and walked away from her. His head down as he walked and mumbled "what a drag".

Lee was too busy to hear any of this as he rushed down the street and into his home to change and shower up before the date. Slowly the effects of the enhanced milk shake had started to take over in his body. Unbeknown to Lee himself, he was starting to mature and grow in every aspect but his physical self. His voice slightly deepened and he was more aware of what he looked like. He brushed his hair and his eyebrows getting them neat and each hair in place. Lee shaved himself in places he had never shaved before and was now a very clean shaven man. He put on some of the sweet smelling stuff that he was given long ago as a gift and it didn't smell as bad as it used to smell. Finally he found his old dark green almost black suit and he slipped that on. It was a great fit still so he was ready for the evening. Taking a bouquet of flowers that were picked out earlier in the week for him, Lee walked out the door.

The strange feeling was no longer there and he didn't seem to have a care in the world now as he approached the bar, he could hear the noise of the people inside. It was a very lively place tonight and that only made Lee happier.

He walked through the door and was greeted by a small woman of average beauty. "Hello you fine looking woman, I am here to meet my date for the evening, and my name is Rock Lee" he told the woman who blushed at his charming voice and devilish smile. "Oh yes Mr. Lee she is here waiting for you" the woman told her as she led him around the corner to a booth. "Thank you very much" he told her before handing her a few bills for her trouble and turning his head to look at his date.

His date was a thin blond whom he had known very well as had she him. The girl dressed in a dark blue trimmed dress that was tight enough to show off what little figure she had, looked at him and huffed. With one look at her date she turned away, in her mind she only wanted to get through this evening and go kill Temari for setting her up with LEE! Of all people Lee!

Turning her head to look back at him she let out a sigh before Lee spoke to her. "Hello Ino, I am pleasantly surprised to find out you are my date. I am almost speechless as it seems your beauty increases every single time I see you" he told her.

Ino was not used to this treatment from Lee and she tilted her head slightly to the left before blushing at his compliment. Ino had always enjoyed a good compliment and most of her dates were nothing but compliments but Lee she never would have guessed had it in him. She motioned for him to sit down.

Lee sat down across from her keeping his eyes locked on her blue pupil lacking eyes. Again it caused Ino to blush from the attention he was giving her. Lee handed her the flowers with a smile crossing his lips before he spoke "Had I known you were the blind date I would not have gotten you flowers, as no flower is prettier than you Ino" Lee said as he took the menu and looked it over. Ino again blushed listening to him talk to her like that. It wasn't anything like the Lee she had known for all these years and nothing like any other guy she had been on a date with.

The waitress came over with a bottle of sake and offered it to the two youths. Lee normally was told not to touch the stuff as it would only slow down his reflexes and hampers his style of jutsu but this time was different, he was on a date and he didn't feel like his normal self. Lee gladly took the bottle and poured Ino a cup before pouring one for him. He then took the liberty to order two plates full of dumplings so that the two could talk and get something to eat at the same time.

Ino was surprised at the manners of Lee and as the night went on she was starting to feel like the new Lee was much better than the old Lee. His looks, well that was something she could manage to fix for him after all she was known as a great fixer of looks. Just think about how much she helped Sakura with that ribbon, it made a world of difference for her so if Ino did a little snipping and grooming she was sure Lee could even look somewhat presentable. No he could be presentable! She thought as she smiled and took a sip of the sake. The tangy bitterness was something she hadn't been used to but the more she drank the better it tasted.

Lee taking a sip of the sake felt another strange sensation coming on but it wasn't like the first one he had felt before the date. This was a much different feeling and his head wobbled slightly for only a moment. Then like an aspirin kicking in for a headache, his body shifted but nothing actually changed in him, the alcohol was not affecting him whatsoever.

The conversation between the two seemed to go very smooth as Lee knew all the right things to say and Ino was starting to enjoy this date more and more. The sake was flowing, the conversation was stimulating and Lee was actually starting to look more attractive to her as the night went on. After the second bottle of sake was down she didn't even care about this being a blind date.

Lee and Ino took to the dance floor after eating and the two danced really close together as she held on to him very closely. She was more trying to keep herself on her feet than being romantic but the longer she was in his arms the better he looked. "Wow, Lee you are such a good dancer" she told him as they continued to dance through the next song.

Lee's smile grew big as he spoke to her, "One can only be as good as the partner they are with and tonight I am the greatest dancer alive" he whispered into her ear. Ino licked her lips as his soft words caressed her ear lobe. When the song ended Lee walked her back to the table. He could tell she had enough sake to last her for the night and called for the check.

"Ino, I think we should take a nice brisk walk before I take you home" he told her as he paid the waitress. Ino shook her head "Oh Lee you are always looking to work out but I do think we should blow this place!" she told him slightly slurring her words as she spoke.

Lee helped her up and didn't bother to tell her he more wanted to sober her up with the walk than to work out as for some odd reason working out wasn't even crossing his mind. "Come Ino, let's go" he told her. Ino gladly took his arm and the two walked out of the restaurant.

Despite her protest, Lee walked her the long way around to her apartment above the flower shop. His hope was to have her home by around midnight. He stopped by the bridge and looked out across the water, pointing out the moon and how it shimmered on the water. Ino held on to him and even rested her head on his shoulders as they watched.

After the bridge, Lee walked through the empty streets, he pointed out the stars and the constellations in the sky. He even stunned himself that he could remember them after not being able to pass any astronomy tests in the academy. Soon the two found themselves in front of the flower shop.

It was a first date so Lee didn't even expect a kiss as he walked her to the front door. "Ino" he said looking at her as she reached for her key to open the door. "I had a wonderful time tonight, you really are a fantastic woman and I was hoping we…" he was interrupted by Ino who turned and planted her rose colored lips on his. Lee's eyes widened as she massaged his lips with hers before breaking the kiss and turning the handle to the door.

Ino started up the stairs leaving the door open but after a few steps she turned and looked over her shoulder. Lee was still at the door looking up at her. Ino smiled slyly, as her still semi slurred words rang out, "close the door behind you and hurry up stairs" she told him. Her voice was low enough to not alert her parents who were fast asleep and slightly deaf to any noise she made normally.

Lee nodded and quickly entered the small area that only contained a stairs with two walls that would lead up to the apartment's right above the flower shop. Lee had never seen beyond the door till now. He slowly closed the door and followed Ino to the doors at the top of the stairs. He looked to the right than again to the left where Ino had entered a much wider room that was well lit now that she had turned on the light.

He turned and followed her into the room figuring that her parent's apartment must have been across the hall and he didn't wish to wake a jonin such as her father. Again he closed the door quietly and looked around for Ino as he slipped off his shoes.

Ino had made her way to the kitchen and started to look through the refrigerator for a cold drink of water. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked Lee.

Lee looked into the kitchen seeing her bent over slightly as she had continued to search for something that she wasn't quite sure what she wanted. Her hips slightly moved side to side as she did so. Lee found it difficult to not watch the movement of her hips as he forced himself to answer "No I am good thank you" he spoke. His mannerisms were slowly shifting again but he was still holding on to his whole suave and debonair persona.

Ino stood up drinking a few gulps from her bottle as she smiled to Lee. "Okay, well make yourself at home for a moment I will be right back" she said as she slipped down the hall and into a close by room.

Lee nodded and took a seat on the sofa for a moment as he looked over the room. There were a lot of flowers and the walls were perfectly painted in a purple color to match everything. Lee folded his hands across his legs and waited for Ino to return. After only a few moments he heard a call out to him. "Okay Lee" she called.

After only a couple seconds she again called "Lee, come help me!" Lee, who had still been sitting and waiting for her, stood up at her request for help and walked into the room. This room was slightly different in color as it was laden with pink all around and even had stuffed animals that were against the wall. He looked to her standing next to the bed in only her black silk thong and black lacey bra. Her back was to him and her long blond hair was draped across her shoulders. She had both hands behind her back working on the bra as she heard him walk into the room. "Lee can you get this for me?" she asked.

Lee slowly approached her, his nerves were not as nervous as he thought they would be as he reached out to her. "Of course I can" he told her as he snapped it open with great ease and surprise to himself as he had never even touched a bra before let along opened the clasp to one. "Thank you" Ino said as she turned around to face him.

Lee's eyes once again widened as she stood topless in front of him. "Well Ino, it has been nice night but I should be going" he told her, trying his best to not look at her breasts, as he didn't wish to take advantage of her after she had a few drinks. Before he could take a step away Ino spoke, "Oh no you don't" she said, and with movement much faster than any Lee could remember her moving, she grasped his suit and forcefully pushed him to the bed. As he bounced, not even knowing how to react, he failed to notice that Ino was now straddling his legs and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh Ino, we must not, I don't wish to take advantage of you" Lee spoke in protest but Ino raised a finger to his lips and shook her head. "You aren't so just relax" she told him.


	3. Chapter 3 The discovery

Disclaimer – Again I don't own Naruto or anyone from that Narutoverse.

Special thanks once again to RaeLin for her review and keeping me going on this story. A sequel is in the works so I hope you continue to read.

Warning - This chapter is my first and maybe my last attempt at writing a lemon. If you like, Lemons than please review and let me, know if it's any good. If you don't enjoy lemons you could skip or skim this chapter and you will not lose anything as its back to normal. The next chapter is currently being fine-tuned now and should be ready in a week at most.

Lee didn't feel this was right but Ino was very persistent with her intentions being very clear to him. Still Lee wanted to do the right thing and if Ino wasn't in her right mind, this wouldn't be something that he wanted to do.

As Lee lay on the bed, Ino had unbuttoned his shirt and was kissing his chest as her hands slowly massaged the front of his pants and worked the belt buckle free from the leather belt that was around his waist.

Lee enjoyed the feeling but still part of him said this was wrong. He looked up from the bed as Ino was kissing his stomach. Slowly her fingers grasped the zipper of his pants as one by one she passed each notch on that zipper. "Ino I really think that we should…" he said but as he was still protesting, Ino was not listening to a word he was saying.

With his pants open, her fingers had moved to the elastic of his white underwear where she had moved around the end of them and with a quick yank had removed them from his body. "Ino, I um…" he tried to speak with his now exposed lower body showing the world what not many had ever seen.

Ino looked at the soft member of the chunin as it lay against his leg for a moment. She looked at it as she felt Lee try to sit up. Placing her right hand on his chest, she applied a little pressure to push him back down as her left hand took hold of Lee's member.

Ino slightly parted her lips and lowered her mouth down on the spongy feeling member. Feeling it quickly harden in her warm, wet mouth as the protests of Lee seemed to end. Now the only noises he now was making were gasps and moans.

Ino swirled her tongue around the head of his member, running it down the softer underbelly of it and up to where the mushroom shaped helmet meets. There she spent extra special attention flicking her tongue around and darting in and out like a snake.

The whole body of Lee stiffened as she worked her tongue around his member. He had never felt anything like this before and it wasn't even what he had ever dreamt it would feel like to him but more intense. With Ino holding him down, he didn't dare fight as the feeling she was giving him was something he wished not to have stopped. Watching as the blonde's head started to move up and down. Her head moved slowly at first before the speed increased with each movement moving up and down his hardened shaft.

Ino applied pressure by sucking slightly as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft of Lee feeling it continue to harden with each stroke. She moved her left hand to the shaft and as her mouth moved off her hand took hold and followed her mouth giving a slight twist of her wrist as it reached the top before sliding back down his member, with her mouth following as if connected to her hand.

The up and down motioned continued till she could taste the pre-cum with her tongue, Ino knew that if she continued at this pace it would bring the night to an end and she was not ready to stop the fun she was having not before she too could have a little fun herself.

Lee couldn't control the noises he was making as he body was stirring and he could feel pressure building up inside him. He felt like his body was going to explode and the more pressure he felt the more intense the feeling was.

At that point, Ino stopped and looked up at him for a moment with a smile at what she had done. Her hand was still on his member but it was no longer in her mouth. She continued to smile at him seeing, as Lee was very much at awe and totally under her control as if she had cast a spell on him.

Ino enjoyed that feeling, she knew she could have total control of a man with just a few simple movements and it was a power she didn't abuse much only enough to practice or show someone how special they were. It was at that moment she looked back down at what she had in her hand.

Her eyes widened at the sight, it was much bigger than she had expected, in fact it was very large and thick. She didn't recall seeing anyone with as much girth as Lee before. The smile on her face widened even more. It wasn't too big but not small at all, maybe the perfect size.

Lee watched Ino as she held his member. The feeling of pressure was starting to drop inside him and didn't feel as if he was now going to explode but still he wanted Ino even more than he had before. He didn't know what to do but instinct kicked in and he pushed Ino's hand off his chest.

The sudden movement of Lee surprised Ino, as he took her under his arms and pulled her up to him. The thin girl released his member as her mouth met his lips and he started to press them against hers in a deep kiss.

Ino returned the kiss as her never tired tongue started to pierce through his lips and slide along his teeth before meeting his own tongue. Lee had never done anything like this before but his tongue seemed to know what to do, as it playfully snaked around Ino's tongue, never breaking the lip lock that each had. Ino and Lee started to enjoy a small game of tag as each other took turns massaging each other's tongue.

As Lee enjoyed the game, his hand slowly slid up over her milky white body and cupped the exposed breasts of Ino. Once again, a first for Lee but something in his head was telling him what to do and it was as if he knew all along.

His fingers circled her breasts, as he began to run the middle of his fingers across her nipple and feeling them jump to attention. Ino let out a breathy noise into Lee's mouth. Slowly each finger started to circle her nipples as he broke the kiss with her.

Lee than started to kiss her ear lobe and massage that with his tongue as Ino fell on her back letting go of her command and taking more of a submissive stand as she enjoyed the feeling of his touch on her body.

Lee kissed past her ear lobe and down her neck as his hands continued to massage her hardened nipples. His fingers applied light pressure letting her nipple run between his middle and index finger as he glided back and forth. His kisses now made their way down the side of her neck with his fingers continuing to work her breasts over.

As Lee reached her shoulder with his kisses, all Ino could manage to do was let out light moans. She knew that she was now subdued by Lee and at his mercy, yet she didn't care at that moment. Lee's fingers took hold of her nipples now and started to tug lightly on them sending even more thrills through the body of Ino.

Lee shifted so that he was over the top of her now as his fingers released her nipples to make way for his mouth to envelop her beast. His tongue now took over where his finger had been and slowly licked around her nipples before sucking and taking them into his mouth.

Lee let his hands glide down the sides of her soft silky skin to her hips as his lips never broke a stride around her beasts. Slowly his fingers inched closer and closer to the spot that he could feel against his leg radiating heat.

Lee's fingers slowly worked around her inner thigh and into a groove where her hips were connected. The closer he got to her honey pot, the more noises Ino made. Lee now had his fingers slowly circling across her groin as he explored every inch of her lower body.

Feeling how the texture was very different from anything he had felt before, Lee released her breast and kissed down her stomach. Ino couldn't do anything at this point but let out a few moans feeling his mouth slowly make its way down to where his hands were.

Lee massaged every inch of her now working the slit as he spread it slightly with his fingers. Slowly slipping his middle finger in as he felt warmth along with its slightly wet feeling. He worked his fingers around the edge feeling how the texture differed and working his hands up to where each texture met. There he could feel what was a small circle, almost like a ball shape but, it didn't feel like a ball. His fingers slowly circled it, feeling it out and exploring how it felt. The more he did to that spot the more Ino seemed to like this and the louder her moans had become.

Ino started to buck her hips slightly feeling Lee as his fingers started to explore her inner sanctum. It wasn't long before his mouth found that same spot as his fingers were working and Lee was now tasting her with his tongue. This sent a chilling sensation through her body and made all her hair stand on end. Ino bit her lip feeling the movements of Lee as his tongue ran across her and back.

Lee kept that same spot knowing this must be the spot Ino enjoyed the most. If he could return half the sensation that, she had given him then he was going to try to do that right now. Lee sucked slightly bringing her loose skin into his mouth as his tongue circled it within his mouth, running his tongue across her soft skin. Lee held it there and applied pressure to it with his tongue, flicking up and down than circling and repeating this. His hands now held her hips as they were moving to the same motion as his tongue was doing. Lee didn't know what he was actually doing but from the way Ino had be reacting, he could tell that it was the right thing.

Ino felt him control her hips as her warmth was now in his mouth and the sensations that he was giving off was more than she could take. Pressure continued to build in her as he worked her body with his tongue and lips. Biting her lip was not working any longer and she couldn't hold on to this feeling. She let her body go. She let out a loud gasp and moans feeling her body tingle, and goes limp for a moment, sending shivers through her body.

Lee felt her body movement increase and then stop and at the same time, his mouth and nose could feel moister coming from her. Lee didn't quite know what had happened but all he knew was his body was now feeling even more excited than it had before.

Ino now wanted to feel all of the girth Lee had inside her, taking Lee and pulling him up from where he was. She grasped his member with her hand and tugged it up and down with rapid movement, until it was as hard as it was before. Ino than glided his member into her body feeling every inch of him as Lee, still stunned but seeming to know what to do took over.

Lee thrust himself into her with his hips as Ino let out a moan. His body was now sweating more than a jog around the village and Ino was pulling off his shirt that he had seemed to forget was even still on his body. With his shirt off, Lee's ripping muscular body was heaving in and out of Ino's tight tone body.

Ino matched his movement with her own pushing against his body as he thrust deeper and deeper inside her. She couldn't control any sounds she was making as her body gave into the feelings and she let out deep moans with each thrust of Lee's manhood.

Lee pushed in deeper and joined Ino with grunts and moans of his own feeling her body under his tremble with passion. Lee could feel that pressure quickly return with him as it had before but this time he was not going to stop. He increased his speed, pushing fast and harder into Ino.

As the pace quickened Ino, let out louder moans feeling Lee, as his member felt harder with each thrust. Ino's hips thrust back and made a circular motion to match his movement. The pressure built into Lee was getting more and more intense and finally he couldn't hold off any longer. He released himself into Ino, feeling his member pulse and convulse as his body flowed into Ino.

Ino continued to move her hips she wasn't where she wanted to be as Lee exploded into her. Ino increased her hip movement feeling the hardness of Lee slowly start to return to the soft frailness that it was when this whole thing began. Ino pushed herself, past this temporary setback, thinking of how it felt hard, she once again let go of her body with a loud moan she too pushed herself past the limit.

Slowly, Lee climbed off her and kissed her forehead, Ino smiled as he wrapped his arms around her naked body and before she could say anything Lee feel into a deep sleep. Ino rolled her eyes but enjoyed his arms around her as she pulled the covers over them as best she could and she too closed her eyes, drifting slowly into her own dream world.


	4. Chapter 4 The Challenge

Disclaimer - I don't own Guy, Lee or Ino and/or anyone from the Naruto universe.

Special thanks to Brilliant Idiot and Mischa Rowe for review of my last chapter. Also, RaeLin once again for her past two reviews. I hope you all like this last chapter. 2-feathers-and-a-stone as well for being a great Bata.

Lee awoke and hopped out of bed the feelings he had the night before were not with him and he felt like his old self. He started doing squat thrusts and counting aloud. Suddenly he heard a moan and he stood up. Lee looked to the bed and could see a lot of blond hair starting to move. He quickly got into his fighting stance and stood ready to fight.

Ino rolled over in her bed and squinted at Lee before pushing her hair from her eyes. The light was blinding this early in the morning and she had a hard time focusing on him. "Lee what are you doing?" she asked, sitting up and holding the sheet over her body.

"Oh Ino, it is you. Have you come to train this morning?" he asked returning to his normal standing position. Ino looked at him and sighed "I think we did enough training to last us a life time last night Lee" she told him before letting out a yawn.

"There is never enough training! The greatest man in the world Guy sensei always says to make a splendid ninja one most work hard and train as much as possible, every day of their life!" He spoke to her as he crossed his arms.

"Lee, I am tired do you always do this in the mornings?" she asked him. Lee nodded his head. "Yes Ino I must work hard and train hard or I will not be the most splendid ninja I can be!" He told her as he stretched. "If you wish to work out, I think fifty times around the village will do for this morning than we can get some breakfast" he told her.

Ino groaned "Lee are you never tired, even after last night?" She asked. Lee shook his head than it hit him what she had said. "Wait, we trained last night?" he asked her and scratched his head. He didn't remember anything that had happened that night. "What did we do?" he asked her and paused for a moment before adding, "I must know every detail".

Ino looked at him for a moment as she was starting to wake up. "Lee you know damn well what we did last night! We had sex!" She told him. Lee looked at her confused "Sex? What is sex?" he asked her.

Ino was starting to get angry at the way he was acting. "INTERCOURSE!" She shouted at him. Lee was again stunned. He didn't know what that word was but for some reason he had trained with her. "We did intercourse last night?" he asked.

Ino shouted once more "YES WE DID!" she now remembered why she didn't want to go on a blind date in the first place. She could get someone like Lee and she got just that Lee. He was normal Lee again and not whatever he was that night.

Lee got excited "Is that a secret art technique?" He asked her. Ino was very annoyed at this time and she shouted again "YES IT IS NOW LEAVE ME ALONE I NEED SLEEP"

Lee started jumping up and down with his excitement as he had trained all last night in the secret art of Intercourse. It was at that time he realized he was not in his own room and he was not with any clothing on. "Oh Ino I am sorry, I am exposed to you, I must head home but I am grateful to know about this new technique" he told her.

Ino rolled over and she got an idea. "Lee sweetie, this secret art of intercourse must remain a secret or it will lose its power. You cannot tell anyone of this ok?" She said.

Lee looked at her "But I must tell Guy-sensei!" he told her. She sighed, "Fine JUST HIM but if anyone else finds out I will hunt you down SO HELP ME!" she said to Lee and tossed him his pants.

Lee quickly put on his pants and nodded "That is a deal Ino I will only tell guy sensei" he told her before leaving as quickly as he got on his pants.

Lee than started running at full speed down the street passing everyone in a cloud of dust and shouting "GUY SENSEI!" as he ran past everyone. Nobody even seemed to bat an eye at what Lee was doing.

Lee rushed to his sensei home as Guy was about to leave for his morning jog. Lee called out "GUY SENSEI, GUY SENSEI!" Guy stopped in his tracks. "What is it Lee?" he asked turning to face his student. "Why Lee you have forgotten your shirt!" he told him looking at the shirtless Lee.

"Yes Guy sensei but I have important news to tell you?" He said to his team leader. Guy stood stretching as Lee spoke. "Well than Lee you must tell me this news" he insisted waiting for his student to continue.

"Well, Guy sensei as you know I had a date last night and it was with Ino!" he began. Guy looked at him and his eyes widened "With Ino you say?" he asked.

"Yes and she showed me a new technique!" Lee told him. Guy was flabbergasted at what Lee had said. "A new technique you say? Well, what could it be?" he asked Lee now getting very excited to hear that the date went well and they had trained.

"Well guy sensei, it is a secret art known as the secret art of intercourse!" Lee exclaimed raising his arms in the air as he finished his statement. Guy looked at Lee for a moment as he thought of what it was. Lee than asked "Do you know of this?"

"Of course I do Lee but I just forgot how it goes, will you show me and refresh my memory?" Guy asked Lee for in reality he had no clue what intercourse was or how to do the secret art technique.

"Yes Guy Sensei!" Lee said as he got in his fighting stance but then he stopped. He frowned before adding, "I am sorry Guy sensei I cannot remember how it goes" He said sadly. Guy sensei laughed. "Well Lee that is alright, it seems that the most powerful techniques are the easiest to forget!" he told him.

Lee nodded as his frown went away. Than like a light bulb going off, Guy put up his hand. "Well Lee, being that neither I nor you have worked out this morning and neither of us remember how to do this technique than I propose a challenge to you!" he told him with a smile crossing his face.

Lee's eyes lit up as Guy told him he would issue a challenge. "YES GUY SENSEI ANY CHALLENGE I WILL ACCEPT!" he shouted in his excitement. Guy laughed as he had gotten carried away himself.

"WELL LEE THIS CHALLENGE WILL BE A SIMPLE ONE!" He spoke than realized he was shouting. "I propose at challenge between you and me! Whichever one can master this secret art of intercourse first and do it most will win this challenge and we have 24 hours to do so! Are you up for this challenge Lee?" Guy asked him.

Lee nodded "Yes Guy Sensei I am!" he exclaimed. Guy flashed a nice guy pose with a thumb up and a brilliant flash of his teeth before he spoke. "Then we will begin right now" and with that Guy rushed off in a flash of dust to find the first person he could see.

"Oh... OH YES GUY SENSEI!" Lee said as he started to run but realized he was not in his normal clothing. Lee quickly changed into his spare green jump suit and orange leg warmers before he ran off the other direction. Lee was determined to beat his sensei in this contest of intercourse.

The sequel to this story is underway and I hope to have the first chapter up by the end of the week. I debated on just adding chapters to this one but it will pick up right where this left off and with Guy now heavily involved, it needed a new name. Hope you all enjoyed this story and continue to read the farther adventures of Guy and Lee in this next story. Lee and Guy's fantastic conquest


End file.
